


Make it Up to Me

by seidou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Reader and Tadashi are underage, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, its in a storage closet, so if that bothers you probaly shouldnt read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidou/pseuds/seidou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storage closets are a great place for "talking", right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Up to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge Yams fanatic and a huge sinner so why not make another Yamaguchi smut amiright?
> 
> This one is a bit different from my last one as in reader and yamaguchi are both first years. SO if it bothers you that you two are around 15/16 then maybe just ignore the parts where its mentioned?? or dont read its really up to you. 
> 
> I KNOW i said no more stories until i finish chapter 3 of 'Boss Lady' but tbh i wanna make those chapters really long and im almost done! but this doesn't really count because i had written it before i started chapter 3 of 'Boss Lady' 
> 
> You also get one of my favorite things in Yams/Reader fanfiction (besides punk!yams which is sadly not in this story (i imagine he grows out his hair and gets his piercings in between second and third year)) jealous yams! its probably really bad of me to wish jealousy upon my baby but i love when yams thinks the reader likes tsukki or when people think the reader likes tsukki and then bam! reader like yamaguchi.
> 
> Enjoy your read! Thanks to anyone that leaves kudos!

"You didn't know?" 

Yamaguchi could hear Tsukki talking from behind the door. Against his better judgement he had allowed his girlfriend to walk with him to morning practice.

"No! None of us knew! We all thought he'd tell us!" 

Yamaguchi could practically hear Hinata bouncing up and down, no doubt bothering Tsukki.

Yamaguchi opened the door before the conversation could progress any further.

"Yamaguchi! You never told us you had such a pretty girlfriend!"

Tanaka pulled his shirt over his head and looked at Yamaguchi.

"Well...I guess I didn't!" Yamaguchi answered with a weak smile.

"Congrats dude! To think you're the first of the first years with an open relationship! That's crazy man!" 

Nishinoya said from his spot beside Tanaka in the changing room.

"What so crazy about it?" 

Yamaguchi snapped putting down his bag. He was beyond embarrassed, and not in the way you made him feel. It was a red hot fiery embarrassment. One that nagged at his vocal cords making him go on the defensive.

"Nothing man! It's just kinda crazy that you never told us!" 

Tanaka said putting on his sweats.

"Yah! We assumed you'd at least tell us bro!" 

Nishinoya said putting his knee pads on.

"I don't have to tell you guys who I'm dating." 

Yamaguchi felt angry. There was no reason for him to be, he knew that. It just felt like there was an unsaid phrase hanging in the air.

'Why not Tsukishima?'

He could feel them thinking it. 

'Why would a cute girl like that like someone like him.'

The rest of his teammates decided to drop it.

Yamaguchi thanked all the gods he could think of when you kept word of your promise to go to the library while he was in practice. 

The day went on and on it felt like. 

You were in class 1-5 so you weren't in the same class as him and it didn't surprise him when you were surrounded by Hinata, Tanaka, and Noya as he went to pick you up for lunch.

"Wow! You sure are a looker!"

"Yamaguchi did really good!"

"You're in class 1-5!? You must be like a genius or something!"

Yamaguchi felt it again. That red hot emotion that wrecked havoc on his heart and threatened to make him snap at his teammates.

He made haste over to your desk where they were standing and tapped you on the shoulder making his teammates look up at him as well.

"Ah! Tadashi-kun I'm glad you're here!" 

You excused yourself from his teammates and wrapped yourself around Yamaguchi's arm. The sounds of his teammates fawning over you getting quieter as you left the classroom. 

To your surprise Yamaguchi did not take you to the canteen or to his classroom. Instead you found yourself in front of a storage closet. 

"Tadashi-kun what are we doing here? Isn't this the closest used to store desks?"

"I know. We need to talk." 

Yamaguchi hoped his voice didn't sound as harsh as he thought it had.

Since the storage closet was right by the second stairwell that no one ever used he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him drag you into it.

"Tadashi-kun what are you doing?" 

You asked as he locked the door behind the both of you. 

You'd hate to admit it but it was turning you on watching him be so demanding and frantic. Especially the proposition of doing anything perverse in the storage closet.

Tadashi kissed you hard on the mouth. It wasn't like most of the kisses Tadashi gave you. It was hot and wet and you swore you heard a clank of teeth.

You didn't miss the sweet chaste kisses in the moment. You could almost feel how desperate he was in his kiss. How much he wanted to say "she is mine and mine only, not Tsukki's, not anybody's".

When you pulled back you tugged his bottom lip, something you had become an expert at ever since he admitted that it turned him on enormously. 

He was almost panting from how much that kiss left him breathless. 

"Tadashi..." You panted still clutching onto his black school jacket.

"I..." He started but was cut off when you kissed his again.

He held your waist for dear life as he stumbled against the door.

"[Name]..." He said as he leaned into you pressing your body's together.  
You could feel his hardening arousal and good lord was it hot.

You let out a soft moan as he rocked your hips together. Taking the advantage of your open mouth he dove in capturing your mouth in a steamy kiss. 

Yamaguchi felt like the world was at his feet with you there. You were moaning, actually moaning, at something he did and lord did he wanna hear more. He never considered himself good looking or sexy, but whenever he had ever heard you make such an erotic noise he felt like he could do anything.

Your tongues pushed back in forth and intertwined, thrusting in and out of each other's mouths.

You felt yourself getting unbearably needy as Yamaguchi continued to press his ever hardening arousal up your skirt. 

"Ta-tadashi I..."

"W-what is it?" He panted.

You leaned up to his ear on your toes and whispered, "I need you."

With that Yamaguchi felt his dick twitch in his pants. He had no clue what to say to that. He stares at you like a deer in headlights. Soaked in the expression you were making as much as he could. Eyes half lidded and mouth open and bruises from kisses, you looked like a sexy goddess.

He felt a tug in his hair and wondered when your hands even got there.

"Now" you pleaded and tugged at his scalp.

"I...I..." Yamaguchi tried to make sense of what he was doing and where he was and what he village he must have saved in a past life to deserve what was going on right now. 

You decided to take matter into your own hands and made a sharp thrust on his ever twitching cock. 

"Hn!" Yamaguchi let out a noise along with a sharp inhale of air he hadn't noticed he wasn't consuming. 

"Tada...shi..." You drew his name out and inched your hand down his abdomen feeling all the muscles that had been slowly developing. 

You fumbled with his belt and loosened his pants just a tad bit. You grasped the base of his cock slowly feeling around and trying to get a sense of what you were dealing with. 

He felt long kinda curved and fit in your hands pretty well.

As you fumbled around in his pants Yamaguchi resisted the urge to cum from the determined look you wore on your face as you felt around down there.

Yamaguchi knew it would be awkward if you just came in his pants. Desperately trying to figure how to play off what he was about to ask as being nonchalant and cool you squeezed a little around where his dick curved and he almost lost it.

"[Name]...I..." He panted and grabbed your wrist to still your motions.  
You would have retracted your hand entirely if the hand on your wrist wasn't holding with an iron grip.  
"What is it?" You breathed.

"I..." Yamaguchi didn't know how to ask this while remaining polite. He looked in your eyes and went for it anyways.

"I want you to suck me off."

The look you gave him was all he needed to know. 

Complete and utter failure.

You were surprised. To say the least. You stood there for a second processing what he had said before giving him a devilish smirk.

The look you gave him completely changed his initial reaction. He hadn't failed! 

You slowly came down to your knees and a raised yourself a little taller to reach his erect member.

He looked down as you looked up and met his eyes. He could have busted right then and there if he had allowed himself.

You spit a little on it, which he found a bit gross but the feeling of it was far from any gross feeling.

You slowly leaned in and kissed the tip before taking the head in your mouth. 

Yamaguchi let out a low moan and bit his hand halfway through to muffle any cries. You were in a storage closet after all.

Your cheeks hollowed as you gave a hard suck and Tadashi's head leapt back into the door.

You continued your ministrations however and then took him out of your mouth and liked from base to tip.

There was a particular vein you'd felt earlier that you then gave a hard lick to. It was a thick vein and you believed you could probably stare at it forever. 

Another thing you could probably live with forever was the blissful noise let out of Tadashi's mouth as you put his hardened member almost all the way in your mouth. 

As you bobbed your head up and down Yamaguchi couldn't help but tangle his hands in your hair and thrust inside your mouth a little. When he did so you gagged a little and he needed more of that sound.

Again he grabbed your hair and thrust at just a time where you would gag.

You quickly picked up on what exactly Yamaguchi wanted. He wanted to hear you gag, he wanted to fuck your mouth. 

That, you would allowed him.

You stilled your mouth and let him thrust again. This time almost hitting the front of your throat.

You felt tears yell up in your eyes as your hands rested on the front of his thighs. He did not stop however and thrust again and again before speaking up.

"[Name]...[Name]...I'm gonna..."

With that you sucked and he burst in your mouth.

Yamaguchi stared for what felt like ages as you tried with all your might to swallow all of his cum.

He did have to admit he came a lot.

So much that some bubbled out of your mouth and onto your hands that quickly got licked up after everything else. 

It was possibly the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. 

You recuperated faster than he did as you slowly got up and made your hair tidy and neat once again.

He pulled his boxers and pants up and you fixed his hair lovingly. 

Just then the bell rang signaling that class would start in five minutes.

"I feel bad I wasn't able to help you..." Yamaguchi trailed off. 

"Make it up to me at my house after school? Ok?" 

You said with a wink as you pulled him out of the closet.

Needless to say he couldn't concentrate all day.


End file.
